Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags may be used in a number of different applications. The RFID tag may be read from relatively close distance, such as 10 meters or less. The RFID tag may be an unpowered tag that responds to energy emitted from a RFID reader device. In addition to RFID tags, Near Field Communication (NFC) tags provide similar functionality, and are based on standards related to RFID tags. NFC tags are not readable at the extended distances as RFID tags, but have similar data capabilities as the RFID tag. In this regard, NFC tags are considered to be more secure. NFC readers are presently incorporated into portable devices, such as smartphones, to allow a user to purchase items by swiping the device over an NFC tag.
The NFC tag may also be substituted for barcodes and other marks on packages and products. The NFC tag has certain advantages over other forms of tags, e.g., RFID, or markings, (e.g., barcode or QR) because a reader only has to be in close proximity to, and not aligned with, the NFC tag to read the tag information. However, it is also possible that the NFC tag may be read surreptitiously by a potential hacker. For example, in the case of a credit card, the potential hacker may be able to read an NFC-enabled credit card through a wallet and clothing by coming into close proximity to a person carrying the NFC-enabled credit card. Additionally, products with NFC tags may also be read through packaging. In this case, the potential hacker may obtain information identifying the product and use that information to exploit the use of the product by a legitimate purchaser at a later date. For example, if the product were a door lock that responded to remote commands or a web camera, the potential hacker may be able to take control of the door lock or use the web camera to spy on the purchaser.
The NFC tag may be shielded from being read by covering the NFC tag with a covering that prevents a NFC reader from reading the NFC tag. However, the covering may be easily removed and replaced thereby allowing repeated reading of the tag.